comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep06 When Harry Met Harry)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by COMICBOOK.COM : "When Harry Meets Harry..." starts off with Barry and Ralph grabbing coffee at Jitters. They're walking outside of the coffee shop when they're approached by a mugger — the two have a humorous conversation about how they're going to stop him. The mugger shoots at Ralph twice, with both bullets bouncing off Ralph and going back to hit the mugger in the leg. Barry tells the first step to being a superhero is helping protect people and rushes the mugger off to the hospital. The Thinker and The Mechanic are talking about The Thinker's identity being revealed earlier than planned. The Thinker reassures The Mechanic that all is still well. Barry walks into STAR Labs, where Harry, Cisco, and Caitlin have been up all night trying to research the mysterious Devoe character. Harry says they need more help and offers to invite his friends to come to help Team Flash. Harry walks off to talk to his friends and Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco talk about how they'll find who else was on the bus that got hit with Dark Matter. Since Ralph was on the bus that day, Barry decides he'll take him to his therapist, who's a hypnotist. At the therapist with Barry and Iris, Ralph goes into a hypnotic trance and tells the group some details about another one of the bus passengers. We see the woman Ralph described in a dark parking lot-type setting. A gentleman is approaching his car and she attacks him. Barry and Joe have been called to a crime scene — the guy who was unlocking his car has been murdered. His body was found with his hand missing, which was apparently handcuffed to a briefcase. They notice a statue of a large feline and suspecting a metahuman, Barry swabs its mouth and finds blood. Back at STAR Labs, Harry tells Cisco he’s ready to introduce his friends — they’re all doppelgangers of Wells from other Earths. The two come up with a name for the three news Wells — the Council of Wells. Barry takes the blood sample to Caitlin and she runs it to confirm that the attacker was a metahuman. Joe walks in with the identity of the victim, and upon further research, they see the man was a purveyor of ancient artifacts. We see the metahuman attacker talking to another purveyor of ancient artifacts. He shows her a piece that he calls a peace pipe, which upsets the new metahuman, who calls herself the Black Bison. She’s able to take control of a nearby suit of armor and has it start attacking the man she was talking to — then Barry and Ralph zoom in. The two superheroes are able to stop the attack, but the Black Bison is able to get away. At STAR Labs, Caitlin confirms the dark matter left on the suit of armor matches that on the panther statue. They group identifies the metahuman as Nina Chatya, a former professor of anthropology. The come to the conclusion she’s trying to assemble the three pieces of an ancient amulet. Harry and Cisco are talking with the Council of Wells, trying to come up with a plan to find out who Devoe is. The group keeps fighting and Harry eventually expels the extra Wells back to their respective Earths. The Black Bison is seen chasing an armored vehicle, who happens to be transporting a museum exhibit. She takes control of the caveman included in the exhibit to knock out one of the security guards and grab the last piece of the amulet. Barry and Ralph show up and begin a fight with the Black Bison and the Caveman she took control of and while they were able to stop the villain, a kid who was near the scene was gravely injured, thanks to Ralph’s inability to make sure nearby people are safe first and foremost. Barry and Ralph visit the injured girl in the hospital and find out she’s fine, with the exception of a mild concussion. Ralph is clearly shaken up. Cisco approaches Harry, asking if he’s going to get the band back together. Cisco gives Harry a pep talk, and Harry agrees to bring the other Wells back to help out and the group starts working on their plan to find Devoe. Barry goes to Ralph’s office to talk about the day’s earlier incident and consoles the freshly-minted superhero. A cop puts the Black Bison in jail but, fortunately enough for her, the cops are testing out new equipment on a dummy below the jail. She’s able to take control of the dummy and break out of jail. Caitlin and Iris inform Barry and Ralph that the Black Bison has escaped, so the two suit up and head to the museum where Black Bison is assembling the amulet. At the museum, the Black Bison puts the amulet together and uses her powers to control the fossil of a t-rex to stop the heroes. Ralph is able to wrap around the mouth of the t-rex while Barry is able to distract and handcuff the Black Bison, bringing an end to her reign of terror. Ralph visits the injured girl in the hospital to check up on her. After she says she's bored, Ralph starts using his hands to make "balloon" animals. Back at STAR Labs, Team Flash tell Barry they think they've got an identity of Devo — Clifford Devoe. They get an address on Devoe and they go to confront him. Joe and Barry ring the front door and the Mechanic answers the door in regular dress. She calls over her husband Clifford, who is confined to a wheelchair. WHO'S WHO: